Even A Demon Can Love
by Psicodic
Summary: Centuries before making the contract with Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian had taken in a mate. A demoness named Sophie. Despite the demon's sadistic, heartless, personality; he reserved the feelings of love and kindness only to his mate. But that love was short lived, when a curse was cast upon Sophie, making her mortal. Now the male searches for his lost love while serving young Ciel.
1. Prologue

_~Even A Demon Can Love~_

_Hello everyone ^^ This is my very first Kuroshitsuji Fanfic :3 I hope everyone enjoys reading my work and I would love to hear about you. Comment, critics, advice, and the sort would be most rewarding. But please, don't be too harsh D: I don't want to ready negative comments. If you don't like how I write or the story in general, please don't read. I need positive feedback so I can continue and improve my story. Thanks to all. :3_

_I Don't Own Kuroshitsuji or its characters_

_~Prologue~_

Sebastian laid in the pool of darkness; his being filled with despair. This was something completely new to him; this feeling. His body felt as heavy as lead; arms and legs spread wide against the water. The handsome demon looked up at the blood-red sky; every inch of him calling out in agony. A pain as sharp as knives penetrated against his still, floating body as he rested his weak body in the pool of darkness.

How long had the beautiful, dark creature stayed unmoving? Centuries, A millennium? An eternity? Time did not seem to matter to him. Nothing did after his beloved Sophie was taken away from him. What gave Sebastian light was gone, and the darkness that used to comfort him now only brought him fear and solitude.

The demon closed his eyes as he finally let the darkness around consume him, sinking into the arctic cold water. The male didn't mind it. In fact, he welcomed it; the pain that the freezing water brought him.

_No. I won't let this pain inside control me any longer. I've been a weak, pathetic being for far too long. I must fight against this feeling that has consumed my mind and crushed my heart. She will never come back if I just lay here like this. What would she say if she saw right now?_

Sebastian opened his eyes and replayed Sophie's sweet voice in his head; imaging her standing over him. Her hands on her hips, glaring at him with her velvet red eyes.

_"What a shameless weak fool you are, Sebastian Michaelis. I've never seen anyone more pathetic than you. I'm ashamed of myself for having you as my mate. Letting something like this getting ahold of you. You're far better than this. Now get your sorry arse up and make good of your time." _

A smirk finally appeared upon the demon's lips, imagining his demoness tapping her stiletto heels in impatience, as if she were a mother scolding her child; arms crossed over her chest.

...

The cries of a boy made Sebastian come back to his reality. The cries echoes through the water, making it ripple against the demon as he submerged from the dark pool. The demon sat up, his body feeling lighter than ever, as his smirk widened. "This is it Sophie..I will finally be making good of my time. Just wait for me." Sebastian said softly to himself as white feathers began to scatter around him. He ruffled his darkened wings and shot his body high up into the air, making his way to the child's voice.


	2. The New Arrival

_**~Even A Demon Can Love~**_

_**~The New Arrival~**_

Rays of light penetrated through the windows as the raven haired butler spread the curtains wide and as far as they would go. He glared and squinted his eyes from the brightness of the sun.

_Seriously. I'll never get used to something so annoying as this._

The butler could hair a soft yawning from behind him; following by the ruffling of blanket sheets. Quickly, professionally, the butler turned to face the bed, and gave his never failing smile.

"Good morning, young mater. " The tall, dark clothed male walked closer to the bed and over to where the small figure was resting. "You seem well rested. That's good. Though, today will be more of a relaxing day for you."

The butler helped the navy haired boy sit up and moved the covers over his slender body. The young male didn't make a sound, nor looked up at the butler as he reached over to the nightstand beside the bed and grabbed his eye patch. Ciel took a long look at the dark piece of material before putting it on, over his right eye.

"So, you're telling me there are no plans for today, Sebastian?" The boy asked, finally making eye contact with his butler.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant, young master. "Sebastian said, helping Ciel out of bed. "You still have you studies and violin practices to attend to for the day."

One the same nightstand, there rested a silver platter holding Ciel's favorite choice of morning tea and breakfast biscuit. The boy picked up the tea and took delicate sips before taking a bite of the biscuit.

"Also, a letter has been dropped by earlier this morning." Sebastian pulling out a cream colored letter from his tailcoat pocket and handed it over to his young master.

Ciel looked at the letter before placing the teacup back onto its saucer and took the letter Sebastian. "Hmm.." Ciel looked at the waxed seal on the back cover before opening it, taking out the letter; reading it out loud.

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_Please forgive our disturbance and we gratefully regret taking away your precious time to read this letter. We will be transferring one of our servants to your household. She is very skillful and well behaved. Unfortunately, we could not keep her because she has been causing trouble for me and my husband. We hope this young woman will be of better use to you than she was to us. _

_Best Regards,_

_Countess Mary-Jane Smithston _

Ciel looked up at Sebastian after reading the letter, placing the dainty piece of paper back into its envelop before effortlessly tossing it onto the night stand.

"It appears we will have to make preparations for our unexpected addition." Sebastian said, trying to hide the annoyed tone in his voice. "I wonder if this servant will be for useful than the other three hooligans we have roaming around here." Sebastian's eye twitched, hearing a loud commotion going on in the hallway.

"That doesn't concern me." Ciel said, uninterested as Sebastian began to unbutton the boy's nightgown, readying him for his bath.

* * *

"Damn..if I've known it would come to this, I would've never taken up that hold hags offer on being a house maid." Sophie muttered clenching her teeth together as she continued to walk down the busy town. The girl ran her fingers through her long, black hair; carrying the single luggage she owned in her other hand.

As she passed town folk, the female asked those whom she walked by for directions to the Phantomhive manor. She didn't know who this Ciel Phantomhive character was, but she hoped that whoever they were, they wouldn't be like her previous masters.

"They could've at least given me a ride there, instead of making me walk all the way to this place." Sophie continued to mutter herself. After walking another two miles, she finally spotted a manor hidden behind the trees.

"Oh? What do we have here?.. " She continued to walk, getting closer to the gate and stopped along the walkway; eyes widening. "Woah?! This place is huge! Such a beautiful, big lawn!" She squealed in excitement, slowly making her way down the road. "I wonder how many gardeners work here...maybe twenty? Thirty?...and that mansion is just..it's a castle!"

The girl continued to walk, feeling nervous now. She finally made her way to the steps and took a step one at a time. Sophie placed her luggage down beside her and sucked in a breath before exhaling; wrapping her hand over the door knocker before giving it a firm, loud knock and taking a step back; waiting for the big, dark double doors to open.

* * *

The sound of an explosion echoed through the walks of the first floor, coming from the kitchen.

"Tch! This damn chicken. It couldn't take the power of my flamethrower." Baldroy said as he crossed his arms over his chest. His hair was now in the form of an afro. A usual effect that occurs after an explosion in the kitchen.

Sebastian made his way down the hallway, a seriously annoyed look on his face as he approached the damaged kitchen. "Seriously, Baldroy. This isn't a battleground you know. And you wonder why master Ciel is never fond of you cooking. Always making a mess in here. " Sebastian took out his pocket watch, checking the time.

"Aw, c'mon, Sebastian. It's not fun using a boring old oven and waiting hours for a chicken to cook." Baldroy said; lighting up a cigarette and leaned his back against the wall.

Just then, Mey-Rin, stumbled into the kitchen with a stack of plates, wobbling into the room.

Sebastian let out an exhausted sigh, waiting for the moment when Mey-Rin dropped the plates as usual.

"Ooops!" Mey-Rin let out a gasp as all of the plates in her hand fell and scattered over the floor; breaking into pieces instantly.

Sebastian just shook his head, rubbing his fingers over his temples. "Please. Now isn't the time for destruction." He said just as the blonde haired gardener joined them all in the kitchen.

"Are there going to be guests arriving, Sebastian?" Asked the adorable male, looking up at the butler with big, curious eyes.

"Not a guest..a new servant. A maid, more likely so. "Sebastian said.

"Ehhh?!" The three wreckless workers replied in union, approaching Sebastian like little lost puppies; all wide eyed with excitement.

Sebastian took a step back from them, nodding his head." Yes. We will be welcoming her arrival today. Now please, tidy up the kitchen for me and try to make the mansion look decent. We don't want to ruin master Ciel's good reputation of the place, now do we?" He asked.

The three nodded their heads and quickly started getting to work on cleaning up the kitchen; moving around in top speed.

"Well, that should keep those three bus. "Sebastian muttered as he walked out of the kitchen. Only a moment after, did he heard the knocking on the door.

"My, my. Such haste. I didn't even get to prepare her room yet." Sebastian said, making quick strides to the door. He quickly flipped his bangs from his face and opened one of the doors.

"Ah, we have been expecti-" The butler stopped short, looking over at the girl in front of him. That's when he felt everything hitting him in the face. The world, just stopped.

There she was, standing before him in all her beauty. Her long, jet black hair blowing softly in the breeze. Porcelain skin that reflected her purity and elegance. And lastly, those velvet red eyes that haunted the demon since the last time he saw them.

Sophie. He had finally found her.

The girl looked up at the butler, raising an eyebrow at him. "Um, hello. I'm Sophie. I was sent here by my previous master..is this the Phantomhive household?" She asked.

Pain finally shot through Sebastian. She did not recognize him. Sebastian blinked, returning to the dutiful butler he was.

"Yes. Please, forgive my rudeness. "He said, bowing to Sophie before opening the door wider; gesturing for her to enter. "

We have been waiting for you, Sophie." Sebastian let the sound of her name linger in his lips; a relieving feeling.

Sophie smiled brightly and nodded her head, quietly making her way inside. She heard the door close and waited for the butler to lead her further in.

"My master is waiting for you. If you would follow me . "Sebastian said, taking her luggage for her hand; making sure their fingers touched. The touch of her cool skin made the butler shiver, but he hid it well. He led Sophie up the staircase and down the hallway to Ciel's study, where he awaited her.

* * *

**Alrighty, I hope you all enjoyed..or sort of enjoyed this chapter :3 Remember to comment and leave an questions if you have an. Oh, if anyone has any suggestions that they would like to discuss for future chapters, please tell me :) Positive feedback is always rewarding to help improve my work. **


	3. The Rose Necklace

**_~Even A Demon Can Love~_**

**_~The Rose Necklace~_**

Sebastian continued to lead Sophie down the hallway, both in silence. Sophie looked around as they walked; trying to keep count of all of the rooms that they passed by. Her eyes scanned around in curiosity; looking at the portraits and decor that gave the walls life.

Sebastian glanced back at the girl behind him, not being able to hide his smile as he saw her bright, curious eyes looking everywhere. Even as a mere human, Sophie was most definitely precious to him. He knew the real Sophie was still somewhere inside, wanting to get out. But, the reality still pained the demon. She didn't recognize who he was at all.

_Of course she doesn't recognize me. I am a fool to ever think there would be that chance that she would. The curse goes far beyond her becoming mortal._

The butler then stopped suddenly, in front of Ciel's study. Not paying much attention in front of her, Sophie bumped right into Sebastian. Her eyes widened and her face flushed with embarrassment.

_Crap!_ " S-sorry!" She said quickly, stuttering in the process. Sophie took a big step back and looked down, hiding her face with her bangs, not wanting the butler to see. Her heart beated fast. Why did she suddenly feel nervous? It was like, when they touched, a spark of electricity was sent from the butler's body to hers.

Sebastian looked down at his blushing beloved, an amusing grin on his face. " It's alright Miss Sophie. " He replied, resting his gloved hand on the doorknob. "But please, be more attentive. Especially now that you will be meeting Master Ciel."

Sophie looked up at him before giving the black clothed butler and single nod and a "Mm" response; telling him that she was ready to face whoever was on the other side of the door.

With that, the demon butler opened the door, quickly placing the luggage outside, and walked right in. "Young Master, our new maid has arrived." He said before looking over at Sophie, waiting for her to walk inside.

The female quickly walked inside and followed the butler closer over to the desk. She blinked quickly, realizing that the person in front of her was merely a boy.

_W-wha?! That boy is the master of this manor? That's Ciel Phantomhive?! But..how? Why? Where are his parents?_ Sophie stared at the navy haired boy, who had been so focused on the books in front of him; an expression of annoyance on his face.

Sebastian let out a sigh and cleared out his throat to get the young master's attention.

The boy let out a low growl, not liking being disturbed while studying. "What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, not looking up.

The butler repeated himself. "Our new maid has arrived, Young master. "He said, looking over at Sophie.

Ciel put down his pen and looked up at the girl.

Sophie blinked when she saw the boy whom was named Ciel. He was so young and...he had an eye patch over his right eye? _I wonder what happened that resulted to him having to use an eye patch. _Sophie thought before blinking and quickly gave a slight bow to the boy.

"It's an honor to serve you, master Ciel. "Said the female before standing up straight, waiting for the boy to say something.

Ciel looked down on his desk and searched through a pile of papers before finding a file and pulling it out of the stack and opened it, pulling out its contents.

"Sophie. You have been serving the Smithston household for five years, am I correct?" Ciel asked, reading her information from the paper.

Sophie nodded her head." Yes, that's right."

"And..right before working for them, you were in an accident that left you in a coma for around four months." Ciel said, peeking over at Sophie through the paper.

Sophie nodded her head again. "Yes, that's right. I lost my memory with that accident. The only thing I could remember was my first name. "

Ciel gave her a slight nod before placing the piece of paper down on the desk. He then looked straight at her, as if he tied to look into her soul.

Sophie gulped silently, wondering what the young master would say next. She then thought, how did he get all that information? Especially in one day? The Smithston probably sent it to them. Maybe, that file contained more. Maybe it had her birth certificate, where she lived, who her family was..she had been in the dark for five years, and she wanted answers.

Ciel finally spoke again. "Sebastian, take Sophie over to her room. Give her her uniform, and if she wishes, show her around and introduce her to the other servants." He said simply before returning his attention to the books that rested in front of him.

"Yes, young master. "Sebastian said before bowing and making his way over to the door. "This way, Miss Sophie." He said, opening the door for her.

"Ah... "Sophie quickly mimicked Sebastian's movements before following Sebastian and walked out of Ciel's study.

The two walked in silence again down the hallway before making their way to the staircase; back to the main entrance.

_It sure is beautiful here..yet, so dark and mysterious...so..gloomy._ Sophie thought as she followed the butler down the stairs.

"M-Mr. Sebastian..why is that boy...the Earl? Where are his parents?" She asked, but wishing she had taken it back. Was it rude to ask about her new master?

Sebastian turned his head slightly, looking over at Sophie before he stopped walking. Of course he would tell her. He would tell her whatever it was that she wanted to hear. Sophie blinked and stopped as well, standing right beside him, looking up at the tall male.

"Three years ago, a tragedy occurred here at the manor. It was master Ciel's tenth birthday that day and a fire was set ablaze. Master Ciel's parents were both killed in the fire along with the family dog. The culprits who started the fire kidnapped Ciel and sells him to become a slave in an occult. ...I saved him before he was scarified and helped him restore what was lost here." Sebastian told Sophie before he began to walk again.

Sophie sped walked to keep up with him. "H-how did you save him? I mean, there must have been a lot of people there.." She said.

Sebastian just gave her a grin and kept walking. "In time, I will tell you. " He said simply as he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a key. The butler stopped right in front of a door and unlocked it with the key before opening it.

_In time he will tell me?...Why can't he just tell me now?_ Sophie thought before stopping, looking up at the butler; trying to figure out what he was hiding. She knew there was something going on with him. It drew in her curiosity.

"This will be your room, Sophie. "Sebastian said, letting the female walk in first. Sophie took a step inside.

It was a simple room, obviously. A single bed in the center of the room, against the wall. A dresser was further to the left with an oval shaped mirror. A nightstand with a plain lamp resting over it. There was one window that greeted in the light from inside.

Sebastian followed her inside, placing her single luggage at the foot of the bed. " Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back with your maid outfit. "He said, and with that, he exited the room.

Sophie walked over to the bed and sat down, grabbing her luggage and swinging it over to the bed. She opened it; looked at it. There was really nothing in here that she needed besides the essential items for personal hygiene...and something very valuable to her.

She slipped off her boots and wiggled her toes before standing up and walking over to the mirror. The girl in the mirror had big, bright red eyes; wild yet doll-like. Her skin was a soft pale with rosy cheeks; lips that appeared soft and sweet, warm. Her hair was a jet black, long, wavy, that went down her back and brushing against the small of her back. She stood at five feet and six inches; very average. The girl's eyes then trailed down to her chest. They were full and perky as they peeked out of her blouse.

_Hmm..I wonder what that butler's type is. Maybe he likes tall, slender women. Sexy eyes and long..blonde hair? No. He doesn't seem to be the type to like blondes..Brunettes? Red heads?_

Sophie flinched when she realized what she was thinking; patting her cheeks with her hands, trying to get rid of the thought.

_Well, he really fits in my description. Tall, black hair, pale skin, gentlemanly, mysterious, dark. Urrrg! Damn it Sophie! Stop it! You just got here and you're already getting all over that guy. He could be a total ass for all you know. Maybe he's married or has a girlfriend somewhere..maybe she works here? That would be the worst...damn it. Plus, you haven't even taken inventory of the other workers here...you need more options._

Sophie smacked herself in the forehead the palm of her hand before hearing a knock at the door. "Um..come in." She said, looking over at the door as it opened. Sebastian walked inside, holding a set of clothes in his hands.

"Your outfit, Sophie. You can just try it on for now. You won't begin working until tomorrow." Sebastian said as he walked over to her bed and placed the clothes on it. His eyes trailed over to her open luggage, stopping at an item that rested over her clothes. It was a necklace.

_She still has it..._ The demon thought as he gazed at it. The necklace was a platinum color, adorned with blue roses, each having a single pale blue diamond at the center. The demon closed his eyes, remembering when he gave her that necklace.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

"Hurry, Sebastian! They are about to start the execution!" Sophie exclaimed from the balcony. They had a great view of the ceremony. The execution of the king of France; King Louis XVI.

Sebastian chuckled lowly as he made his way over to the balcony to accompany his beloved. " You are too impatient, my love." Said the demon, his arms circling around Sophie's waist.

"You know how I just love the downfall of a ruler. It makes me shiver with excitement. I think my favorite so far was Julius Caesar. So violent and bloody and beautiful." Purred the demoness after Sebastian kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

"Such a cruel a woman you are. I love that about you." Sebastian said, reaching a hand over to Sophie's neck. His fingers traced the necklace that rested just above her breasts. It was their anniversary that day and he wanted to give her something lovely, that she would cherish forever.

It was a glorious day in France, indeed. The people of France were about to be rid of their monarch with a bloody scene displayed before them and the French Revolution would continue on.

"Mmm..and I the same with you. " Sophie said as she turned her head to look at her demon. The two then turned their attention to the crowd of people below; cheering and waiting for the moment when their king was to be beheaded.

At the moment, right as the executers placed King Louis under the guillotine, Sebastian cupped Sophie's cheek against his hand, tilting her chin upward, and kissed her deeply and passionately once the blade went down to the fallen king's head.

_**End of Flashback...**_

* * *

"Hey...what's wrong?" Sophie asked, making the butler snap out of the memory. He looked up at saw the girl standing by her bed.

"Oh, my apologies. I was just looking over at that necklace there." He said before straightening his posture. "It's very beautiful."

Sophie glanced down at the necklace, nodding her head slightly. "Thank you. I had it with me during the time of the accident. I'm hoping that it will give me a clue about my past...I wonder who gave it to me." She leaned over and trailed her index finger against the biggest blue rose. "Blue...that's my favorite color. It's just so pretty and calm.." A smile appeared on her lips before looking over at Sebastian.

Sebastian returned her smile before looking over at the grandfather clock near the door.

"My my...I must be going. I need to prepare Young master's dinner. Try on the outfit and see if it fits. I'll be right back to escort you over to the other servants so you can meet them."

Sebastian turned at his heels and made his way back out the door, closing it behind him.

Sophie exhaled deeply before beginning to strip off of her clothes, tossing them onto the bed before putting on the maid outfit.

It was a pretty simple outfit. The skirt's length reached just below her knees. It was a cerulean dress with matching buttons and a white apron-like pinafore that covered her dress. She had on black, thigh high stocking that were held up by garter belts and her signature dark grey ankle high boots. Sophie then walked over to the mirror and latched on the lacy frill that was to go on top of her head.

_Well, at least the dress is my favorite color. _Sophie tied her hair with a black ribbon, letting her hair cascade down to one side over her shoulder.

"There we go..this dress fits me perfectly...hmm, that butler is really good." She said as she twirled around to look herself over in the mirror.

Sophie made her way back to her bed, closing the luggage and sliding it under her bed before laying down. She took one of the pillows and wrapped her arms around it; yawning.

"Mmm..so sleepy." The female mumbled before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

In no time at all, Sebastian walked down the hallway, making his way over to Sophie's room, knocking on her door.. "Sophie. There is food prepared if you're hungry. "He said through the door. When Sophie didn't respond, the butler decided to open the door.

"Sophie?" Sebastian called her name as he opened the door. He looked over the room, stopping when he saw her laying down on the bed. Slowly, the tall male made his way over to her, gazing down at his sleeping beauty.

He couldn't help but to lean over and gently brush her hair from her face, smiling softly. "You look more like a child than ever, Sophie." The demon said before leaning further; his lips close to her cheek.

_No. Not yet..._ The butler moved away from her and took out a piece of paper and pen from his coat pocket; writing a note. He placed the note beside her before taking his leave; letting her sleep. ...

Sophie awoke from her slumber around twenty minutes later. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms, yawning.

"Ahh...that was such a good nap." She said as she stopped stretching.

"Oh? What's this?" Sophie saw the note resting right beside her and picked it up, reading it.

_Sophie,I hope you had a restful nap. There is food ready for you in the kitchen when you are hungry._

_~Sebastian_

_P.S. I find you sleeping to be very amusing._

"Kyahhh! He was here! While I was sleeping!" Sophie blushed deeply, flailing her arms and running around her room. "He finds me amusing when I sleep! What was I doing?!" The girl pulled at her hair, desperate to know what it was that amused him.

"Damn it! I demand to know! I'll go looking for him and make him tell me." Sophie said as she took the note. It also contained directions to the kitchen, which was good. She didn't know where anything was yet.

Stomping her way down the hallway, Sophie gazed at every corner for the butler. The note was still in her hands as she walked over to a corner, seeing a light coming from a room. "Hmm..this must be the kitchen. "She said, smelling food.

Sophie opened the door and blinked, seeing three people there chatting about. They all looked up at the same time, staring right at her in silence for a moment.

"Ehhhh?!" the three said in unison.

'It's her! She's here. Our new maid has arrived!" said Finny, full of excitement and bright eyed.

"Oh1 And so pretty too, yes she is!" Mey-Rin gushed, clapping her hands in delight.

"Come on now. No need to be shy. "Bard said, making his way over to Sophie.

Sophie blinked and looked up at the blonde haired man with a cigarette in his mouth. "You must be Sophie. Sebastian told us you were going to be our new maid. My name is Baldroy, and this is Mey-Rin and Finny." He said, gesturing to the both of them.

The other two waved at Sophie before rushing to her side.

"Oh my, the outfit looks beautiful on you, yes it does." Mey-Rin said as Finny took Sophie by the hand and led her further into the kitchen; over to the table.

"You must be very hungry after that long trip over here, Miss Sophie. Sebastian saved some food for you. "Finny said with his adoring smile as Baldroy bought out the plate full of food over to Sophie.

Mey-Rin and finny began to get other plates in silverware to serve their food on so they could eat as well.

"We waited for you to come over so we could all eat. "Baldroy said as the four sat down.

"Sebastian made this for the young master, but had enough left over so he gave the rest to us." Finny said.

Sophie nodded her head as she took her fork beginning to eat in silence for a moment. After taking a bite of the left over grilled chicken with a side of vegetables and a potato. The food tasted really good, despite it being leftovers and a simple meal.

"Eh? Sophie isn't speaking." Mey-Rin said as she looked over the black haired maid.

"What's wrong, Miss Sophie?" Finny asked.

"Huh?" Sophie blinked and looked up, seeing the three staring at her. _Such peer pressure..._

"Oh..nothing. Sorry. I'm not used to eating with other people. Back over at the Smithston estate, I would always eat alone, away from the other servants. they weren't as welcoming to me as you are. "Sophie said, looking down at her plate.

"Why do you say that? Did they have some sort of grudge on you?" Baldroy asked.

Sophie shrugged. " I don't know..I guess it was because Mr. Smithston took me in. For some reason the other servants didn't like that. I guess it was because he treated me more like a daughter than a maid. He said I reminded him of his daughter from a previous marriage, so I would always get some sort of special treatment from him. He even bought me nice clothes ever once in a while. His current wife didn't like that and she started to treat me unkindly for that. I would get the most hardest of tasks; getting up early in the morning and staying even after everyone else was asleep." Sophie paused to take a bite of the potato before proceeding.

"One of the maids..or a couple..I don't know how many, but they started to spread rumors throughout the manor about me having an affair with Mr. Smithston. His wife got furious and well...that's why I'm here."

The three looked over at her; Baldroy frowning slightly while the other two had tear-stained faces. Mey-Rin blew her nose while Finny rubbed tears from her eyes.

"That's awful." Finny said as he stopped rubbing his eyes.. "Don't worry Miss Sophie. We won't do such cruel things to you. And Master Ciel is very kind..well, secretly he is. And so is Sebastian and Tanaka over there."

Sophie tilted her head to the side before turning her head, seeing a tiny man sipping tea. "Ho~Ho~Ho~. "

"Eh? W-who is he?" Sophie asked, staring at the small man who was sitting on a barrel.

"That is Tanaka. He was the previous butler of the Phantomhive manor before Sebastian stepped in." Baldroy said.

"Ah..." Sophie said simply. _What strange people..._ "So um, where are all the other servants?" Sophie asked. "I haven't seen anyone else since I came here."

"Oh. It's only us that work here." Finny said.

"What? "A-are you serious?" Sophie's eyes widened. "But..this place is huge! How can there be only four people working here?!"  
"We make it work some way, yes we do." Me-Rin said. "I'm the maid, Finny is the gardener, and Baldroy is the chef."

Sophie bit her lip, not really looking forward to working the next morning. She pushed her empty plate from her. "Well, that was really good. Um, do you guys mind giving me a tour of the place?" She asked.

"Sure!" The three said, standing up quickly. Sophie smiled and got up as well, helping them clean up the table and washing the dishes.

* * *

"Ah! What a day..."Sophie said as she jumped onto her bed, yawning. "This is going to take some getting used to." Sophie laid sprawled on the bed, facing the ceiling. She was wearing a simple black nightgown with lace at the hem of the gown. "I never got ask that butler about earlier. I wonder where he is. "Turning over so her stomach was pressed against the mattress, Sophie wrapped her arms around her pillow and nuzzled her face against it. "So sleepy..." She yawned again and drifted off to sleep; not bothering to blow out the lamp in her room or cover herself with the blanket.

* * *

Sebastian closed the door to Ciel's bedroom, blowing out the candelabra as he made his way down the hallway. He made his way down the staircase and over to the hallway of the left wing of the manor. It was complete silence, a great relief for the demon butler.

The demon stopped right in front of Sophie's door, his hand on the doorknob. Slowly, he opened the door and peered inside. He noticed the candle from the lamp was still on but she was already asleep. Sebastian walked inside, closing the door behind him and made his way over to her.

"So impatient to get to bed, can't even turn off the lamp." He leaned over slightly and covered Sophie's body with the blanket, tucking her in. Sebastian walked over to the lamp and blew out the candle, looking over at Sophie's face. The demon smiled and leaned back over to give her a kiss on the forehead. He could feel the spark intensify when his lips touched her skin. That electricity made him know that his Sophie was still there, asleep in the body of a mortal girl; his beloved.

"Sleep well, my love. " He whispered before making his way to the door. "Until morning..."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading :3 As always, please leave a review; comments, questions, suggestions, etc. **_

_**I will update the next chapter soon!**_


	4. First Day On The Job

_**~Even A Demon Can love~**_

_**~1st Day On the Job~**_

_**Hey, Everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! I've been busy and lazy and all Dx I finally made chapter four and hope you all enjoy it though it may be a bit crappy and such ._.**_

* * *

Sophie was already making her way down the hallway. Already washed up, pretty, and in her maid outfit. The hallways of the mansion were still deadly quiet, and dark. Very dark. As much as Sophie feared the darkness, she was used to it...so did that mean she was still afraid of it? She wasn't sure.

Sophie had made her way over to the kitchen, noticing a light peeking through the doors. She slowly walked over to the door, making a little noise as possible and peeked her head inside.

There he was, the butler. His broad and sculptured back greeting her . His arms moving quickly and skillfully, though the female could not see what he was doing; only hearing chopping sounds.

Ever so quietly, she tried to tiptoe her way inside, but the butler's attention quickly shot over to her; his hand never letting the knife down and continued on slicing whatever it was that were at his disposal.

"Well, good morning, Sophie." The butler said, a smirk of a smile formed his lips.

"Eh...g-good morning..Sebastian. "Sophie said, stuttering slightly.

"You must be hungry. Please, make yourself at home and help yourself to whatever you'd like." Sebastian told her before turning his attention back to his work, now moving around the kitchen.

The female gave him a slight nod before making her way over to the fridge and got out fresh eggs and bacon before proceeding on getting cooking utensils and began to make her breakfast. The kitchen began to smell like bacon and eggs; the sizzling sounds made the girl's mouth water and her stomach growl. She didn't notice that Sebastian had stepped out of the kitchen, and didn't realize that until she had placed her food on her plate. "My..he sure is a busy one.." She muttered, making her way to the dining table after grabbing a loaf of bread and some dark roast coffee.

"Aaaaah! What a lovely night's sleep I just had."Finny yawned happily as the three servants, along with Tanaka, trailed into the kitchen.

"Oh. Good morning, Miss Sophie!" Finny greeted the girl happily once he had spotted her.

"Good morning, Miss Sophie!" Mey-Rin greeted right after, followed by a 'morning' from Baldroy.

Sophie looked up to see the other servants, noticing how energetic they were despite how early it still was. "Good morning, everyone. "She said with a shy smile as they made their way around the kitchen to prepare their own meals.

* * *

After the five servants had eaten their breakfast and cleared up their messes at the dining table, Sebastian made his way back into the kitchen. He clapped his hands three times, getting the servants to stand in a single row. Sophie blinked in slight surprise, feeling a little out of place, but joined her fellow house-servants in the line. "Today, the master and I will be heading to the town on business. While we are gone, I would like for you all to tidy up the mansion." He looked at each person individually as he spoke to them, giving each of them their assignments.

"Finny, please tend to the gardens and bring out the new sculptures that were brought last week. You may dispose of the old ones into the shed." Finny gave the butler and sharp nod. "Yes, sir!" He replied with his adorable, confident tone.

Next, Sebastian turned his gaze over to the "chef", who had his arms crossed over his chest and a cigarette in his mouth. "Baldroy, I am entrusting you with tonight's dinner for when the young master and I return. I left the instructions and ingredients ready on the main counter for you. Please, try to keep the mansion from being burned to pieces. It's really troublesome for me to have to repair the damages. "

Baldroy just scoffed and shook his head. "You have no faith in me, do you Sebastian?"

"Of course not. "The butler muttered under his breath before looking over at the maid with glasses. The maid quickly straightened her posture, a hint of red forming her cheeks once Sebastian turned his attention to her. "Mey-Rin. Today I want you to have Sophie help you out with the cleaning and laundry. Show her around the mansion a little more so she can get used to where everything is, okay?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Sebastian!" The female said quickly, nodding her head once.

Finally, Sebastian looked over at Sophie, his heart always skipping a beat when he laid his eyes on her. " Sophie, please help Mei-Rin out and ask her about any questions that you may have."

Sophie nodded her head. 'Yeah..." She said simply. She knew what to do really since she already had plenty of experience with cleaning.

"And Tanaka.. "Sebastian looked down at the adorable former butler. "Please, just stay put and relax yourself."

The little old man answered with his usual 'Ho Ho Ho' after taking a sip of his tea.

After speaking with the servants about their jobs for the day, Sebastian turned on his heels and made his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Uh...Mey-Rin, are you sure you should be walking with that tall stack of plates? They're about to topple over. "Sophie said as she followed the other made down the hallway.

"D-dont worry, Miss Sophie. I have everything u-under contr-whoa!" The klutzy maid stepped onto her own undone shoelace and tripped; the plates escaping for her reach.

"Mei-Rin!" Sophie cried, eyes wide for a brief moment. Everything had suddenly began to go in slow motion, the plates were still in the air and Mey- Rin was slowly making her way to the floor. As if time stopped completely, Sophie ran past Mey-Rin and to the plates, getting the first one before everything went back to normal pace. The plates quickly stacked themselves back up on the hand Sophie held them on, as she grabbed hold onto Mey-Rin before she went face-first onto the carpeted floor.

"E-eh?!" Mey-Rin blinked as she looked up at Sophie in surprise.

"Mey-Rin..are you alright?" Sophie asked, looking down at the purple haired woman.

"Ah- yes, yes! Thank you so much Sophie!" She thanked her, noticing how similar the situation had become. _Sebastian is always the one who rescues me from my clumsiness. _

"You ought to be more careful. Next time, hand me some plates alright?" Sophie told the cherry-haired female as she took some plates from the top of the stack and handed them over to her.

In awe, Mey-Rin took the delicate plates before leading the new house maid over to the kitchen.

* * *

"Never in my life have I been so exhausted. 'Sophie muttered as she made her way to her room to relax for a bit until master Ciel and Sebastian returned. "I didn't even get this tired back over at the other mansion.."

After cleaning up Mey-Rin's messes and pretty much doing all of the work, the raven haired female was ready to lay down for a bit. She opened the door to her room and walked inside, closing it right after. Kicking off her knee-high boots, Sophie jumped onto her bed, grasping onto one of her pillows and snuggled her face against it.

"Mm..this place might be a little strange, and a lot more tedious...but, I think I'll fit in here just fine. Everyone seems so nice, some of them a little more strange. I think I'll be able to manage. " She muttered before turning around so she was laying on her back. The female stared up at the ceiling, letting her mind wander.

Couple minutes passed before Sophie's eyes fluttered closed and she began to dream...

...

Blue petals greeted her as she walked along the velvet red carpet; leading her down to an unknown destination. Her bare, dainty feet pitter-pattering against the soft material. The female looked around her surroundings; confused and curious.

"Where am I?" She asked herself as she continued to walk. A row of black trees had emerged, with blue petal roses welcoming her once more. Soon, a figure began to become clear in her view. From where she was, it looked like some sort of building. But, as she made her way closer, she saw that it was a mansion. Even from where she was; maybe still a quarter mile away, Sophie could see how beautiful and glorious it was.

Sophie had finally made her way to the mansion; her feet pressing on the cool, pale marble steps that lead her to the enormous double doors.

"This place...I feel like...I've been here before." Sophie muttered as she made her way up the steps and walked over to the elegant doors. Before she was able to place her hand on the doorknocker, both doors had sprung open; letting a sweet scent of roses fill her nostrils. _What's with all the rose_s?

Taking a slow, cautious step, Sophie made her way inside. Candles flickers all over the grand entrance room, illuminating everything inside.

"Eh...hello?" Sophie called out. "Is anyone in here?" She tried again. There was not an answer. As if her feet were being pulled by something, Sophie began to make her way to the grand staircase, taking in its wondrous beauty.

Soon enough, Sophie got the feeling that she was being watched, but as she glanced around, she noticed that no one was there. That was, until she looked up at the top of the staircase. Sophie tried squinting her eyes to get a better focus of the figure, but couldn't. The lighting of the candles didn't really seem to help all the much either.

Sophie stayed still, not moving any further up, feeling like she was going to get chased out by the person. "I'm sorry..I didn't man to intrude your home.." Sophie started, but not being able to make any more words come out. She truly didn't know why she was in the mansion. She only knew that she had been there before..somehow.

The figure began to move, turning around as if to face Sophie. As they drew closer, their features became more illuminated by the light.

A gasp came out of Sophie's mouth. Her eyes widened and she took a slow step down a step. The person was tall, with beautiful pale skin, blazing amber eyes, dark hair, and a devilish smile. She knew this person. "S-Sebastian?" She blinked in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing here? Is this Phantomhive Manor?" She asked, looking around again. No, this place wasn't the manor. "Where are we?" She finally asked, looking up at the male. He wasn't in his usual butler uniform though, making the girl much more confused.

Sebastian did not respond to any of her questions, instead he extended a hand down to her; his devilish smile never wiping itself away from his face. "Sophie." Her name slipped out of his tongue so smoothly and sweet like honey. It sent goose bumps up her spine. "Come. Come with me..my Sophie."

Sophie felt like electricity shocked through her body. _W-wha? What's going on here?_

"Don't be afraid. Just take my hand." Sebastian's eyes blazed as he looked down at her, narrowing them a bit.

Sophie bit her lip, but felt like..she could trust the male. she had only met him two days ago, and as dark and scary as he sometimes seemed, she felt safe with him. Sophie slowly extended her hand towards the male's, feeling a sort of heat coming from the two of them as her fingers traced along his. But as he fingers clasped around Sebastian's hand, a loud booming sound..like an explosion, filled the room, and everything instantly went dark.

...

"Ah!" Sophie sat up in her bed, feeling a faint line of sweat on her forehead and blush on her cheeks. She could feel the bed shaking slightly as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "A-an earthquake?" She muttered as she quickly got out of bed and pulled her boots back on; running out of her room.

Sophie ran down the hallway, smelling something burning. She could see smoke coming from the kitchen, hurrying her way there. "Oh God! What happened here?" Sophie gasped as she made her way through the black smoke, looking over at the 'chef'.

Baldroy just tried to wave the smoke away from him, coughing a bit. "I er..used some of my explosives while cooking young master's food. Guess I used more dynamite than I needed too." He said, letting out a sigh.

Sophie blinked, not having anything to say to the situation. "Well um..why didn't you just use the oven? It works, right?"

"Yeah well, you see, I'm not really a patient person when it comes to cooking. So, I just use my explosives to speed things up...er..it kind of works. In a way. "Baldroy said as he lit up a cigarette and took puff.

"Sebastian isn't going to be happy at all when he sees this."Sophie said as she tried to make her way through the kitchen.

"Yeah. He usually never is. "Baldroy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sophie make her way over to a closet and took out a broom, duster, and so forth. "Let's get to work then. When we're done we can start over on dinner. "She said to the blonde male as she began to clean up the place.

Baldroy just looked over at the female, a little puzzled for some reason." Uh..yeah. "He said before walking over to the kitchen door and calling out over to the other servants that had happen to be near by and making their way to the kitchen. "Mey-Rin, Finny, Tanaka. Let's get this place cleaned up before the young master returns home."

The maid and the gardener nodded their heads and let out a 'Yes, Sir' in unison before getting into the kitchen and right to work with cleaning.

* * *

"Sebastian. Bring my dinner over to the study. I will eat there tonight." Ciel said to his butler as he began to make his way up to the grand staircase.

The butler placed his right hand over his chest and bowed slightly. "Understood." The male said simply before making his way down the hallway and to the kitchen.

Sebastian saw all of the servants there; his eyes glancing over to one in particular as she glanced up at him with velvet red eyes. For some reason, the girl blushed when their eyes met; making Sebastian grin on the inside.

'I have come to make young master's dinner. "He assumed that they didn't or failed in making the meal that he left for them to make.

"We've already made master Ciel's dinner." Baldroy said. Mey-Rin and Finny nodded their heads in excitement. "Yeah! It didn't even take that long at all!" Finny said with his adoring smile.

Sebastian looked at them with suspicion, not sure whether to trust them or not. It's not like they actually did anything right in the first place.

_Hm..well, might as well humor them_. The butler thought as he walked over to the kitchen, where the covered plate of food rested. "Hn..." Sebastian's gloved hand took hold of the handle and began to lift the silver cover up.

"No no! We want it to be a surprise for young master to see!" Sophie said quickly, taking the covered platter from Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes shot up over to his beloved, seeing the determination in her eyes. It didn't surprise him though, only made his heart beat quicken.

"Very well." The male straightened up his posture. "then how about you all deliver the food to the young master. See what he thinks?"

All of the servants smiled and nodded their heads eagerly. Sophie placed the covered plated onto the trolley beside the china tea set that already contained one of Ciel's favorite teas. "Let's go!" Finny said as Mey-Rin pulled the trolley. Sebastian followed the group down the hallway to their young master.

* * *

"Huh? What are you all doing here?" Ciel asked in slight surprise when he saw all of the servants in his study; placing an unopened letter down onto the table, pushing it aside.

"It appears that these four had already made you dinner and came to deliver it to you." Sebastian stated as Mey-Rin pushed the trolley over to the desk where Ciel was. The boy didn't look amused, though. He just sat up on his chair and waited to see what laid under the silver tray cover.

Sebastian walked over to the trolley once Mey-Rin backed away from it and placed the plate onto the table. "Don't worry young master, I already have a spear serving cooking in the kitchen. "Sebastian muttered to Ciel before lifting up the cover.

Everyone walked over to the table and leaned in, waiting for what laid underneath to be revealed.

A still steaming hot steak rested on the plate. It's juices surrounded it in a slight puddle with grilled mushrooms and sliced lemons over it, along with a side of potatoes and carrots.

Ciel blinked as he saw the food. Sebastian looked at the plate, puzzled.

"Well, it looks good, so far.' Muttered Ciel as he took a silverware and cut into the steak, taking a bite.

Everyone held their breath, not blinking, not moving.

"It tastes delicious!" Ciel gasped after swallowing the piece of meet. the four servants smiled widely; Finny and Mey-Rin clapping in excitement.

Sebastian looked over at the 'chef' smiling slightly. "Well, looks like you over exceeded my expectations today." he said to the blonde male.

Baldroy shook his head. "It wasn't me who made dinner. Sophie made it after we cleaned up the mess in the kitchen over mine exploded." He said, looking over at the raven-haired maid, who blushed when all eyes looked over at her.

"Um, yeah..I'm a bit good with cooking.." She said, blushing hard, not used to the attention and compliments from others.

Sebastian only looked over at Sophie as everyone cheered and Ciel continued to eat his meal in silence.

Sophie looked up at him, their eyes meeting once again. immediately, she mind drifted off back to the dream. _He was in my dream...but why? What was he going to say? Was he something to me in my past? Or was it some wild imagination that my mind made up for my entertainment?_

The two continued to lock eyes before Sebastian looked over at Ciel, pouring him a bit more tea into his cup. "Is it suitable for you, young master?" He asked.

Ciel glanced up at his butler. 'It's fine. At least now we won't really have to worry about the food much while we're gone. We might finally have someone useful in the house. "He said for the two of them looked up at Sophie, who was being twirled around by Finny and hugged tightly by Mey-Rin. Feeling a little out of her element, but happy.

"Yes..that is something to be happy about." Sebastian said as he stayed by his master's side as he ate, but not looking away from the woman who desperately wanted to encircle into his arms.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed and I promise to get the next chapter up sooner! :3**_


End file.
